


It wasn’t a game

by alwaysthefour



Category: Beatles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthefour/pseuds/alwaysthefour
Summary: A stormy and mysterious Halloween night, John finds an Ouija board. Not heeding its warnings, he convinces the others to play. They all soon learn, it’s not a game.





	It wasn’t a game

The rain thumped against the window panes, creating a distraction for the four musicians. Thunder clapped and the sky was nearly black. Bored and dissatisfied with the way things were, the lads try to entertain themselves. 

“We have to be stuck in here while everyone else gets to enjoy themselves.” Paul complained.  
“What do you want me to do about it? Make it stop raining you cheeky twat?” John’s words stung but Paul chose to ignore them.  
“There must be something to do in here, anything.”  
“I heard the place is haunted.”  
“And I heard that tomorrow is Christmas.” Paul retorted sarcastically. John moved as if he was going to hit the bassist. Paul put his arm up to deflect the blow.  
“It is not haunted, don’t be ridiculous. There’s no such thing. People just like to scare each other.” 

Paul nearly jumped at the sound of George’s voice. “What do people like to do?” In his hands were two bars of chocolate. “Where’d ya get those at?” George proceeded to open one, the wrapper crinkling against his fingers. “You’re not a child George, you don’t get candy like the children.” George raised his eyebrows at John’s disapproval. “Yes I do.” He breaks a piece off. “You’re just jealous.” He waved the bar in John’s face, as if to taunt him. 

“What’s going on in here?” The three stop to look at Ringo. “What?” The three giggle. “What?” Ringo looked down at his sweater. “Sod off. I like it.” A clap of thunder made the three jump. “What the hell?” Agitation was starting to set in. The Halloween festivities had ended hours ago and the four were still stuck in their flat. “There has to be something to do.” Paul repeated. John gets up from the group and heads over to the bookshelf on the opposite end of the room. 

“Are you going to read us scary stories?” Asked George as he opened his second bar of chocolate. John didn’t answer. “Hold on, I’ve got one.” John struggled to pull the book from the shelf. “What in the bloody hell? John pulled on the tattered book. Suddenly a box fell from the top shelf, hitting John on the head. The three laugh. “What the fuck?” John picks up the box and takes it back to his friends. 

The box was old, worn and the writing was faded. “What kind of writing is that?” They studied the box closely. O-U-I-J-A was printed in jet black letters on the box. “What the hell does that mean?” Paul fetched an encyclopedia from the nearby shelf. The three gathered around to listen. Paul proceeded to read the passage pertaining to the mysterious writing. 

“Ouija boards, also known as spirit boards are have thought to have been a way to communicate with the dead. These boards have been around for centuries and are said to possess mystic qualities. They are banned in most religious sects due to its affiliation with the occult. Many believers in the board warn against its usage as it is said to be capable of summoning demons and other negative spirits. These spirits are said to haunt and terrorize those who use the board as a game. Users are strongly advised to not use it as a means to communicate with the dead. [For instructions on how to use the spirit board, please refer to the following pages.] The four sit in silence. A mischievous smile crosses John’s face. Paul knew what John was thinking. 

“No. Absolutely not. You heard what the book said, no.” Paul returned the encyclopedia to its shelf. “What can happen? It’s just a game.” Paul moved to pick up the box. “What else are we going to do? Just read the damn instructions and get on with it.” The others seemed intrigued yet hesitant. Paul took the encyclopedia off the shelf once more. Flipping back to the page about spirit boards, he proceeded to read the instructions. John became giddy with excitement. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” The uncertainty obvious in Ringo’s voice. “Lighten up will ya? It’s a board game, they just want to scare us that’s all.” They quieted down once more. “Alright fine but as soon as something bad happens we’re done” 

1\. Do not play alone.  
2\. Do not play in your house. If you do you will attract negative spirits.  
3\. Do not taunt, mock or joke with the spirits. You do not know what you have contacted nor what they are capable of.  
4\. Do not ask about religion.  
5\. Do not ask about death, including yours or anyone else’s.  
6\. Do not trust the spirits, negative spirits will pretend to be something they are not.  
7\. Do not let anything escape the board.  
8\. Always say Goodbye at the end of session. This is how you stop the game. If not, spirits are still able to use the board.  
9\. Do not move the planchette, you are only to follow it.  
10\. If the planchette makes figure eights, moves backwards through the letters or numbers or moves to the four corners of the board, this means a demon has been summoned. End the game immediately. 

Be cautious. This is not a game. Those last five words sent a wave of fear through the other three. John, flamboyant with cocky self confidence laughed at the warning. “Well let’s go.” They took the box into the kitchen where they laid out the board. They gathered around and debated as to who would hold the planchette. Ringo and George decided to sit away from the board, making Paul and John responsible for the planchette. John lit some nearby candles and shut off the lights. “The instructions didn’t say to do that.” The fear evident in Paul’s voice 

With the planchette in the middle of the board, the game was ready to begin. “Is anybody here?” The planchette didn’t move. John asked again. Still no answer. “See, it’s just a game?” As soon as he finished speaking, the planchette moved to YES. Paul’s hands started to shake. “What are you afraid of?” Paul didn’t answer but kept a firm grip. Ringo and George slid closer, intrigued by what had just happened. 

“Your turn Paul, ask it something.”  
Without making it obvious that he was afraid, he asked “Who are you?” The planchette moved to spell a name, taking John and Paul with it. J-U-L-I-A. John’s face lit up. “It’s her! It’s really her! Are you really here?” YES the board replied. John’s happiness made Paul nervous. “John, remember what the instructions said. They can lie.” John paid him no attention. “I agree with Paul.” George chimed in. John still did not pay them any attention. “Do you remember me?” He asked the board. YES. “What is my name?” The planchette moved to spell another name. J-O-H-N. 

Paul felt ill. Ringo placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Paul had a sinking feeling that John was being tricked. “John, I wouldn’t take this seriously. I would be careful.” John shot Paul an irritated look. “Has anything bad happened? No. Calm down.” Paul’s heart sank. His friend wasn’t listening and he was worried. “Where are you?” Paul didn’t want to know the answer to that. The planchette moved to spell the answer. T-H-E C-H-A-I-R. The three scanned the room but saw nobody. “I don’t see you.” A door banged shut, the three jumped. “Ok John, I think we’re done.” John still refused to listen. 

“I’ll go see what that was.” Offered Ringo. “Probably the wind.” He leaves his friends behind to investigate. George slides away from the table. “Paul’s right John. Something doesn’t seem right. How could this person know you if they’re not alive?” John paused to think then quickly dismissed the idea. Screams pierced their thoughts. “Ringo!” George ran from the table. When he returned, he sat a terrified Ringo at the table. His face white. “What happened? Who was out there?” Ringo couldn’t speak. Paul felt himself get dizzy. 

“He’ll be alright. Just a scare. I missed you, I can’t believe you’re my mum.” Paul’s face was the next to turn ghost white. The planchette spelled out, I-AM-NOT-YOUR-MOTHER. John gave the board a quizzical look. “Of course you are, you know my name.” NO chided the board. “Then who the hell are you?” The board didn’t answer. The sound of a glass breaking shook the boys. “What the hell?” John was getting agitated. “Let’s just end it.” Paul’s voice was shaking. “No. I want to show this spirit that I’m not afraid of it.” The room went ice cold and a woman’s voice cut the silence like a knife. 

“John, come outside.” The request was repeated twice more. The doorbell rang. Paul felt nauseous. The other two sat stunned. John moved from the table. Paul caught him by the arm. “No. It’s a trick. There’s no one out there.” The door slammed again. Footsteps, quick and heavy were heard. “John, come outside.” The woman’s voice on the verge of shrieking. A candle blew out. “Ok, I’m done. Let’s go Ringo.” Paul heard them get up to leave. “John, are you alright?” John had gone silent. When John turned to face him, Paul screamed. John’s nose was bleeding. “What? Shot John. The woman’s voice was heard again, something nearby dropped. Another candle went out. “That’s it. Give me.” Paul yanked the planchette from John. 

“We’re done with you! Goodbye!” Paul’s voice broke the silence. Manic laughter was heard nearby, John’s nose continued to bleed. Someone flipped the lights on. Broken glass covered the floor. The door slammed again. A woman’s scream filled the night. “Goodbye!” Paul slammed the planchette on the word GOODBYE at the bottom of the board. He held it there. The noises stopped, the woman’s voice went silent. All that could be heard was the sound of hearts thumping and labored breathing. Paul kept the planchette on GOODBYE. 

“Paul, I think we’re done.” Ringo’s voice startled Paul. “I think we can get rid of it now.” They packed up the board and disposed of it. “We are never doing that again.” John cleaned himself up and surveyed the room. “That was one hell of a game wasn’t it?” Except he wasn’t joking this time. “I wonder what that was.” Asked George. “I don’t care, so long as it doesn’t come back.” They sat in silence for a moment. John stared at the broken glass, his eyes downcast. Paul felt a twinge of sorrow for his friend. “It’s alright John. It’s not your fault, you really thought it was your mum. I would have thought the same thing too. But you know what? She is in a better place, not with those demons. She’s always with you John. She’s happy wherever she is.” John leaned into his friends embrace. 

“At least that’s over with.” Ringo and George headed off to the room they shared. John and Paul walked with each other to the window on the opposite end of the room. The full moon lit up the October sky. Stars twinkled overhead. “That’s where she is John, in the stars.” Paul pointed to the one shining brightest. “She’s always looking out for you, you don’t need to play a game to talk to her. She already hears you.” John leaned his head on Paul’s shoulder. “Let’s get some sleep should we? We can clean up that mess tomorrow.” They headed to the room that they shared. 

“Paul? Thanks for doing that. You’re right, it’s not a game.” Paul smiled to himself.  
“You’re welcome John.” 

As they drifted off to sleep, John was jolted awake. He shook Paul. “Paul! Get up!” Paul sat up. “What? It’s over.”  
“I heard her voice again.”  
“ That’s imposible John.” Laughter was heard coming from the next room. 

“Ringo, you’re going to get it!” The others laughed. “Sorry John, I was just playing with ya.”  
“You’re gonna get yours tomorrow. Just wait.” 

The laughter continued but they all secretly knew that it wasn’t a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am very much against Ouija boards. I have had many terrifying experiences. I understand that some people will want to play with them but they are not a game. However, in order to give an element of horror to the story I chose the Ouija board. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
